


Obligatory Angst Fic

by Venomous_Flames



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Just a little angst fic, Nothing big, This is for you ditty :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomous_Flames/pseuds/Venomous_Flames
Summary: Hank got divorced.
Kudos: 7





	Obligatory Angst Fic

He hadn’t slept properly since the accident.

It might’ve had something to do with how his back was killing him whenever he laid down, maybe because of the stitches in his head only made him sore, maybe it might’ve been because of the nightmares,

Maybe because he expected to hear his voice in the middle of the night, waking up from a bad dream.

They hadn’t spoken since the funeral. They would grunt in greeting as they passed by each other, Anne on her way to work and Hank still recovering. They’d tried to talk about it, tried to help each other. Anne broke down. Hank broke down. They spent that night holding each other on the kitchen floor, sobbing muttered apologies.

Today, Hank was in the backyard, staring at Sumo play with the husky from up the street. She’d started coming over recently, being very vocal of what she’d thought over Sumo. Hank, of course, being a human, didn’t understand anything she’d said. He found that he didn’t care very much.

He sat watching the two play for a while, almost drifting off when he heard Anne’s car pull up. 

He didn’t move.

He heard Anne’s heels click across the kitchen floor before the back door creaked open. She said nothing as she moved beside him. He made no move to get close. Merely inches apart, they sat watching dogs play.

“I got a call from the hospital today.”

Anne’s head turned towards him, her face far too calm than it usually was. Hank continued whispering, “You know how it was an android operating on him?”

She didn’t move.

“The doctor that was supposed to be with them was in the back, getting high.”

“So we could’ve charged him?”

Hank shook his head softly. “We didn’t know what he was doing. I didn’t even know there was a human doctor until today. If we found out in time, his license would’ve been revoked.”

“So what happened to him?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“He just got fired. I don’t think he’ll stick around here though.”

He almost sounded bitter that he wouldn’t see him getting arrested. She almost looked disappointed before she turned away. Silence fell on them again for a while, the dogs calming down and settling on laying down near each other.

“Hank, I want a divorce.”

He didn’t move. 

“I know things have been awful lately, but I can’t keep pretending everything’s gonna turn out ok. I want more than anything to have what we had back, but it’s just not happening.” 

He wanted to cry.

“Hank.”

She touched his casted arm, and finally turned towards him. She looked like she’d been crying. She looked tired.

“Cole is dead. We have to accept that, and I’m ready to move on.”

“...”

He nodded, his eyes never leaving Sumo. 

“Ok.”


End file.
